El Arte de Amar Diario de Tifa Lockhart
by CarlyBones
Summary: Tifa escribe en su diario dos pequeñas experiencias vividas junto a su verdadero amor, explicando el por qué ella cree que el amor es un arte. ONESHOT, CLOTI. Reesubido


**¡Hola gente! Acá les traigo un One-Shot sobre la pareja Cloud/Tifa. Espero que les guste, porque aquí Tifa nos enseñara a amar a través de sus experiencias vividas con Cloud.**

**Les quería contar, que El Arte de Amar es un libro publicado por un psicólogo (Erich Fromm) el cual explica, según sus conclusiones, el por qué el amor es un arte. Me pareció muy interesante y que mejor que ponerlo a prueba con Tifa y Cloud? Espero que les guste.**

**Resumen: Tifa escribe en su diario las experiencias vividas junto a su verdadero amor, explicando el por qué ella cree que el amor es un arte.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen.**

**El diario de Tifa Lockhart, El arte de amar.**

¿Qué es el amor? Muchos dicen que el amor se presenta en las personas algún día al azar. Te dicen que te enamoras a primera vista y que sientes muchísima atracción por esa persona desconocida que se deleita ante tus ojos. Pero ¿acaso es _eso_ cierto?

Las personas, por no tomarse el tiempo de pensar, sacan conclusiones incorrectas sobre sus nuevos sentimientos a lo largo de sus vidas. Cuando lo conocí, no lo ame. Él era un niño desconocido ante mis ojos. Un niño bellísimo pero, sinceramente, no me interesó.

A los pocos años de conocernos y vivir nuestras pequeñas aventuras de niños, como la del monte Nibel, me di cuenta que era una persona maravillosa y, al poco tiempo, sentí atracción por él aunque no quería enamorarme. Me negaba constantemente y rechazaba esa idea de mi cabeza, pero un día él me anunció que se iría de Nibelheim. Ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba y lo mucho que, probablemente, me haría falta. Entonces, esa noche, le hice jurar que siempre estaría ahí para protegerme y que siempre seria mi héroe. Para mi suerte, él aceptó, dudoso pero aceptó, y al día siguiente se marchó.

Pasaron muchos años. El mundo había cambiado y una persona con el corazón envenenado me quitó a mi familia y a mi pueblo. Creí que sería fuerte para enfrentarme a él pero no fue suficiente y termine mal herida. Pero ese hombre... él estuvo ahí, como lo prometió, cuidándome.

Años más tarde volvimos a reencontrarnos y una nueva aventura se nos apareció haciendo que cada vez tuviéramos menos tiempo para hablar de nosotros. Hasta llegue a pensar que no me amaba, ya que existía otra mujer que, al parecer, le había cautivado. Y para su desgracia esta había muerto sacrificándose por el planeta. Cuando por fin todo acabó, vencedores por cierto, el contrajo una horrible enfermedad que azotó al mundo entero. Me sentí tan mal y desmoronada ya que él no aparecía en la casa ni tampoco contestaba su celular, pero a pesar de eso no nos rendimos y salimos adelante.

El punto es que, a pesar de los problemas y malos sentimientos, el futuro prepara lo mejor para el final y el amor es algo que tenemos que alimentar día a día.

Un día Cloud me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ese día la alegría que yo llevaba pareció ser lo unció que importaba, pero ¿saben algo? Cuando nos hicimos una pareja, no éramos la típica pareja que vivían felices para siempre. Teníamos nuestras peleas y conflictos. En realidad, peleábamos la mayoría del tiempo, pero es tanto el amor que sentimos que jamás podríamos separarnos.

**FlashBack.**

– ¡Ya basta Cloud! ¡Me tienes harta!

– ¿Harta? ¿Y acaso sabes cómo me tienes a mí?

–Claro que sí, hombre. Pero ¿sabes lo duro que es para mí tener que esperar a un idiota toda la noche por culpa de sus estúpidas entregas?

– ¿Estúpidas? ¿Con que quieres que los mantenga? ¿Eh? ¿Puedes explicarme?

–No lo sé, invéntate algo con lo que puedas estar más cerca de tu familia y mantenerla.

– ¡NO ES TAN FACIL, TIFA!

– ¡Ay Cloud! ¡Gritas como niña!

– ¿¡Es una broma! – Gruñó. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¡Eres un cobarde!- Gritó la azabache acercándose furiosamente. Tomó a Cloud por el hombro y lo volteó. Alzó su mano y le dio un fuerte cachetazo en la cara. Cloud la miró impresionado, su mejilla ardía. De la rabia, también levantó su mano y golpeó el rostro de la Tifa con otro cachetazo. Al tiempo se arrepintió de lo sucedido. –Cloud... – Susurró impresionada.

–Lo-lo siento Tifa... – Pero esta no se quedó atrás y le correspondió con un nuevo golpe.

Al tiempo Tifa rió. –Eres una idiota... – Rio alegremente.

–Te odio tanto…– Cloud la abrazó y depositó suaves y tiernos besos en su boca acariciando la mejilla roja de la joven. –Creo que hoy no iré a trabajar...

–Creo que yo cerrare el bar. – Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron fogosamente.

**Fin de FlashBack.**

Amaba a Cloud y, al pasar el tiempo, lo amaba más. Nadie lo entendía. No entendían como nos soportábamos mutuamente pero yo lo amaba, con todo mi corazón tal y como lo hago ahora. Para mí, el amor es un arte. Tiene que trabajarse en él todos los días y a cada momento. Como Cloud se lo propuso conmigo.

**FlashBack.**

– ¡Por dios Tifa! ¡Date cuenta! No te entiendes a ti misma ni tampoco sabes lo que quieres.

– ¿Qué? Tú eras el que no se entendía a si mismo ¿Y ahora vienes a reprocharme todo esto?

–Pero eso ya cambio. Te amo Tifa y por mi viviría hasta en la muerte contigo. Pero no sé si tú lo harías.

–Claro que si Cloud... pero...

– ¿Pero? ¡Tifa! No pongas más excusas y dime lo que sientes... – Pausó. – ¡Mierda! ¡Dime que soy un hijo de puta!; ¡dime que soy un enfreno, un cobarde y testarudo! ¡Dime que me amas, que me odias! ¡Pero dilo por ti misma de una vez! Te diré que eres una maldita zorra que siempre me está molestando las veinticuatro horas del día, pero aun así sabrás que ¡te amo Tifa! Porque en verdad te amo más que a nadie y quiero pelear por eso. Por más que nos llevemos mal o bien ¡quiero pelear por ti! – Tifa le miró con preocupación y ojos tristes. – ¡Por Dios Tifa! ¡Deja de mirarme así y dímelo!

De los ojos de ella comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas. –Cloud, eres un hijo de puta. Eres egoísta y egocéntrico... y eres... eres rubio.

– ¿Rubio?

–Cállate. – Ordenó sonriendo mientras derramaba lágrimas. –Tu maldita y molesta zorra te está hablando. – El rubio sonrió. –Te amo Cloud, en verdad te amo. Eres un idiota y te comportas como un niño... pero siempre te amare y lo sabes. También peleare por ti. – Lentamente Cloud la rodeó con sus brazos y beso su cuello mientras encaminaba suavemente su boca hacia su oreja. –No me importa tener que soportarte toda mi vida. – Susurró.

**Fin de FlashBack.**

Como tocar un violín, una guitarra, un saxo, o un piano... El amor es un arte, un arte hermoso que hay que cuidar y aceptar para que dure hasta el fin de los tiempos. Muchas parejas se toman su tiempo juntas, pero al descubrir sus verdaderas personalidades y satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, la pareja se diluye, se termina y queda marcada como una experiencia sin sentido en la vida de un individuo. Pero Cloud y yo, descubrimos el significado del amor. Descubrimos que con solo amar al otro, y no preocuparse por ser amado, y cuidar lo hermoso que hay entre nosotros… el amor nos durara por siempre y, con peleas o no, viviremos felices por siempre.

**Fin de One-Shot**

**¡Bien! Eso es todo, espero que les allá gustado ¡y dejen reviews!**


End file.
